pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Earth
Not to be confused with the Pocket God World in which the events of Pocket God take place. Earth is a planet in the game Pocket God: Journey To Uranus. It is located in Space and is the only planet with more than one island. Physical Characteristics Sand Island Journey to Uranus's Sand Island is a reinterpretation of the original Sand Island in the Pocket God World. However, it is has many more 3D elements, is larger, and is rounder. There are reinterpretations of the Coconut Tree, Sand '' '' Island Statue, Sun, and Volcano. For example, the Volcano is shorter than in the original game, and the Sand Island Statue only requires two taps to make the pygmies vaporize. The bottom of the island (beneath the water) can also be seen, something not in the original Pocket God. Starfish are visible on the island. It is simply a more detailed and more graphic version of Sand Island. Graveyard Island To the right, there is a reinterpretation of Graveyard Island. There are reinterpretations of the Spider Web Tree and the grave, which still makes zombies. However, the island is now completely surrounded by the ocean. Additionally, there is an axe on the island which Pygmies can use. Also, many of the other features such as ghosts and the spider aren't available. The Ocean The ocean is a clear, light bluish green/turquoise color. It extends for a very large distance, as do the oceans of the other planets. As well as containing the Volcano, Octopi and Pirate Ships are scattered throughout the ocean. From Space From Outer Space, Earth looks like it does in real life, albeit more 3D and cartoonish. It is also unclear what continent it portrays, but it is speculated to be Pangaea. Earth's atmosphere is blue. "Volcano Blast" Mini-Game Main Article: Volcano Blast Earth is home to the Volcano Blast mini-game where you must flick pygmies into the volcano as we've done many times before. Like in the iPhone game Paper Toss, you must also account for wind direction and speed. Earth Gallery Earth.jpg|Earth with Pygmies on it Pocket-god-journey-to-uranus 1.jpg|Volcano Blast mini-game Lightninguranus.png|Lightning, storm clouds, and sunset on Earth IMG 0141.png Trivia *There is no Coconut on the Palm Tree. *The Octopus God statue only requires two taps to trigger. *A Pygmy can be dragged much farther than the side boundaries. *It is not named after a Roman God like the other planets. *The music is a remix of the Sand Island/Graveyard Island in the original. *Throwing the Pygmies above the horizon doesn't make them fall like in Pocket God. Instead, they are thrown into the background, where the volcano is. This is known as "flinging" in the game. *When dragging pygmies from Sand Island to Graveyard Island, the volcano just goes out of sight just like the island. However, when dragging pygmies from Graveyard Island back to Sand Island, the volcano rises out of the water. Category:Areas in Pocket God: Journey to Uranus Category:Planets Category:Pocket God: Journey to Uranus